Alone
by Callypse
Summary: What really goes on behind the doors of Titan's Tower when no one else is there? Lighthearted one-shot.


_Just a little impromptu one-shot on the lighter side. Please enjoy and remember I own nothing._

**June 2**

He couldn't remember what movie they were watching.

There was a good reason for that. What with the beautiful girl sitting on his right, he found his eyes sliding off the screen and onto her far too often if one was trying to follow the plot. Not that he was.

She was the only reason he had even agreed to see this movie. He would crawl through burning coals, stab his eyes out with a spork and then proceed to eat whatever she decided to cook with said spork if she only asked.

Robin's eyes slid off of Starfire and fell on the vacant space between them on the couch. It was too great for his liking, but he didn't want to make Starfire uncomfortable. That's what he attributed the space to, anyways; he knew he was just plain nervous.

Ever so subtly he re-adjusted his position on the couch as though he only wanted to get comfortable, but coincidentally he was a few inches closer to Starfire. He kept his eyes on the screen as though the movie was important, and held his breath. Starfire didn't react. Robin silently sighed in relief and plotted his next move.

TT

She supposed that the boy portrayed on screen was considered attractive, but she would take the one sitting on her left over him any day, no matter how many cute bunnies he and that girl saved from animal shelters. Her boy saved lives too. People lives. And Starfire knew that on Earth, people were more valuable than cute bunnies.

She hadn't really wanted to see this movie, but with the other Titans out of the Tower she had needed an excuse to spend the evening with him. He had seemed excited about watching it with her; had said he had waited months for this to come out. Starfire had hoped that he wouldn't like it so much as to forget whom he was watching it with, but there he was, eyes glued to the screen.

Her own eyes drifted down to his hand, casually resting on the couch between them. If only she had picked a scarier movie! It was an Earthly custom for girls to hold a hand when they were scared, and Starfire believed she could act scared if she needed to.

However, acting scared of bunnies was out of the question. She would need to think of something else. Perhaps she could ask him to smell her new hand lotion or check her pulse. Or perhaps…

She shivered slightly, then cast a glance at Robin to see if he had noticed. He hadn't. So she did it again, this time adding an audible "Brrrr" to her actions. He turned his head.

"Cold?" he asked in concern. Starfire nodded, then drew her knees up to her chest to make her point.

"I'll get a blanket." He got up from the couch and went to a closet. She allowed herself a secret smile and scooted closer to the center of the couch.

TT

The closet had a large selection of blankets, all nicely folded. Robin flipped through a couple, then chose a small but thick one. He returned to the couch, and to the redhead curled up on it.

"It was the biggest one I could find," he lied, heart racing.

"I am sure it will be satisfactory," she smiled, reaching out to take it.

She replaced her feet on the floor and arranged the blanket over her legs. Robin slowly sunk onto the couch, barely a foot away from her now. So close…

TT

Starfire waited impatiently for about five minutes, forcing herself to look at the screen and not at Robin. Finally she allowed her eyes to drift sideways, and she found that he was looking at her as well. This was good timing.

"Perhaps," she said coyly, tilting her head. "You would wish to share the blanket?"

He gave her a shy, lopsided smile and moved in until their legs were touching. She re-arranged the blanket over the two of them. He blushed and looked at the screen again. Starfire's breath was quickening.

TT

Yes, getting a small blanket had _definitely _been a good idea.

He waited several moments for his heart rate to slow down, then, as casually as possible, placed his hand over hers. He held his breath. She didn't move it.

TT

She could finally feel the warmth of his hand on her own and had to fight back a smile. Slowly, so as not to scare him away, she intertwined her fingers with his and shyly looked at him, biting her lip. He blushed, then broke into a smile. She squeezed his hand and leaned slightly into him, pleasure filling her when he did the same. Starfire closed her eyes and thanked X'hal for Earth movies about bunnies, but mostly for Earth boys.

**June 4**

He could tell from the way her mouth was beginning to twitch that he was getting on her nerves. Which was, of course, exactly what he wanted to do.

Grinning like the fool he was, Beast Boy turned the volume up on his video game, then turned to look at Raven. She was still staring into her book, but he knew that she wasn't reading because her eyes weren't moving. She was just ignoring him.

Leaving the game on pause (because it made really annoying music that way), Beast Boy swung himself over the couch and leaned against the back of it, a smirk threatening to overpower his mouth. Raven was about as far as possible from him whilst remaining in the common room, one of her gigantic old books balanced on her lap. Beast Boy waited, knowing it wouldn't take long. He was generally regarded as quite impatient, but when it came to bugging Raven, he had all the time in the world.

"Beast Boy," Raven deadpanned, not looking up from the book she was no longer reading. "If you're done with that game, turn it off."

"But I'm not done," he replied innocently.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a break," he replied indignantly. The smirk conquered his lips.

The music continued to play in the background, and a vein throbbed in Raven's forehead. The book was still open, but she closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Beast Boy's grin grew wider.

Finally she slammed her book shut. Beast Boy could have sworn he saw dust clouds come off of it. She really needed to get some new books. Raven opened her eyes, glaring daggers at him. He dropped his smile and blinked innocently.

"C'mon Rae! Let's do something fun while everyone else is gone." He pushed himself away from the couch, stretching his arms out like the world was his oyster.

"I don't do fun," Raven growled. "And don't call me that." She reached out telekinetically and shut the video console off. Beast Boy opened his mouth to complain about not having saved, but shut it when he remembered he already had the high score.

"_I_ do fun. I'm the essence of fun! And we can do whatever we want, cuz _no one_ will ever know," he said wickedly.

"Do you seriously think I want to spend this day with you?" she asked in a way that left no doubt as to what the correct answer was.

"Ouch," Beast Boy winced. "You wound me, Raven."

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you have in mind, oh wounded one?"

Beast Boy pretended to think. "Well, what do two people of opposite genders usually do when they're alone? Cause if this were some kind of story or something, this would be the part where we have a serious makeout session, even though you barely tolerate me in real life."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "'Barely tolerate' is an understatement."

"Hey! Let's make s'mores!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Let's not and say we did."

"Well, how about – "

"No."

"Then –"

"No."

"What if –"

"No."

"Hah!" he declared, pointing a finger at her. "I was about to suggest we act all sullen and depressed all day and you turned me down. Now you have to do something fun!"

"How about you get into a white, unmarked van with the nice man who gives you candy and I get back to my book?"

"You weren't even reading your book! I could tell," he said stubbornly.

Raven massaged her temples. "Fine. Pick an activity –only one– and I'll do it with you. Then you leave me alone."

Beast Boy couldn't believe it. She actually agreed to do something. With him.

He scratched his head. "Actually, I don't know what to do. I just like to bother you." He grinned sheepishly, then mischievously. "But about that makeout session…"

His train of thought derailed as a massive book hit him square in the head, releasing dust clouds. Just before he passed out he caught a glimpse of Raven standing over him, one hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"You're right. You are fun."

**June 5**

Cyborg was torn in a way no man should ever be.

His gaze drifted between the leftover half a pizza and the ribs just waiting to be barbequed. Not one to discriminate, Cyborg decided to eat the pizza _while_ he barbequed the ribs.

He had the Tower all to himself, and tonight he would party.

Throwing the pizza in the microwave, he turned on his specially mixed playlist; the playlist that only left his headphones when he was alone, because Lord knows what the others would say if they heard it.

Cyborg was a closet disco fan.

It began with Michael Jackson's Thriller, which Cyborg was ashamed to admit (well, only in front of the Titans, because his Internet buddies thought it was great!) that he could dance perfectly to. Which he proceeded to do.

Moments later, the microwave dinged, informing him his pizza was ready. Strutting his way into the kitchen, Cyborg whisked his pizza out of the microwave and reached for the barbeque sauce, which served as an impromptu microphone.

_"You know it's thriller, UH!, thriller night, you're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller, TONIGHT!"_

Yeah, that was some good music. And good pizza. Cyborg finished the slice and licked his lips in delight. For some reason, pizza was always better the day after.

Slathering barbeque sauce all over the ribs, Cyborg fired up the grill, taking care not to drool. It just looked _so good_…

He finished the other five or so pieces of pizza quickly, and tapped his foot to the music as he waited for the ribs to be finished, which, fortunately, did not take long. He proceeded to devour those, and in minutes Cyborg was patting his stomach affectionately.

He glanced at the clock. The other Titans wouldn't be home for a couple hours, so it was safe to take out his second secret passion: crocheting.

Cyborg turned his precious disco music off so that he wouldn't be distracted. At the bottom of a cardboard box filled with masculine DVDs was a how-to DVD that he now took out, casting furtive glances to be sure he was alone. And behind a false panel on his system recharger were all his supplies. He took everything out to the common room and popped the DVD into the player. He had originally gotten interested in crocheting when he had seen Starfire working on something for Silkie, and had stealthily borrowed her tape, How to Crochet a Milblark in 3 Napzoids. What he had ended up crocheting (a Milblark, obviously) had no practical purposes in his life, but he had found the repetition and the satisfaction of creating something, well, satisfying. So he had ordered his own DVD and was currently crocheting a steering wheel cover for his baby.

Cyborg worked steadily for almost an hour, meticulously weaving different colored yarn into the cover. When it was done, it would be a sight to behold. Smiling to himself, he hid all his crocheting again and came back for some video games.

It only took him twenty minutes to beat Beast Boy's high score on Mega Monkeys 4, but he kept playing until he had completely cleared Beast Boy's name from the high score list. Satisfied that his work was done, he brought up the Internet on the mainframe to see if any of his friends were on. A chat box quickly popped up.

**Hamsandwichfan: **hey

**Techman: **hey

**Hamsandwichfan:** whats up?

**Techman: **nuthin. u?

**Hamsandwichfan: **nuthin.

It clearly wasn't going to be an interesting night online, so Cyborg signed off after only a couple minutes. He returned to the kitchen to wash his dishes (well, put them in the dishwasher and leave it to someone else to actually _run _the dishwasher) and then headed to bed. His eyes were pretty tired from all that crocheting.

Leaning against his bed, Cyborg reached beneath it and pulled out Hairless Bear. He had had this teddy bear since he was a little boy, and when he had been in that accident he had turned the bear bald, just like him; hence the name Hairless Bear. Cyborg considered him family, but he could never tell the other Titans about him. He always made sure the door was locked before he brought Hairless Bear out.

"G'night, Hairless Bear," he whispered.

**June 8**

She was alone, but not for long, so she had to be quick.

Slade told her that he wanted all the surveillance tapes from the past week, so Terra had feigned sickness so that she could get to them. She was surprised at how much work it took to get the files and burn them to disc. As she waited for the files to finish copying, she strummed her fingers on the table.

"Why does Slade want this stuff?" she muttered. "Not like anything interesting ever happens here."

_Hope you enjoyed, and please review! _

_-Mystyre_


End file.
